Tamaki Souh love story: I'm dancing my own story
by melody5671234
Summary: Tamaki and the club are in the middle of watching the schools talent show when a girl makes an appearance. Soon Tamaki makes her the first Miss of the club. But everyone sees how he looks at her. So they set out to get them together. But will her past of dancing and her childhood friends get in the way? What about if a person of his own past begins to ruin his chances with her?
1. Chapter 1

" Guys! Did you hear that there is a talent show this thursday?" Honey asked.

" Oh yea, I heard about that." Haruhi followed.

" How-"

" Lame." Kaoru said as he finished Hikaru's sentence.

" I thought it would pretty cool to go in and watch it." Haruhi admitted.

" Well it is free and we don't have anything planned, so I agree with Haruhi. Going might bring us business." Kyoya stated.

" Then we are all going!" Tamaki cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well Kyoya had been right about bring the Host Club more business when they went to the talent show. The girls just feel in love with the idea that they were going even though they could be doing something else. So they sat there and watched the talents go on and on . . . . and on . . . and on . . . God was there ever an ending!

They all started to second guess their idea of coming to watch. That's when the Host of the talent show came up on stage.

" Alright, to close up the talent show is a dance act." They started. The twins groaned and threw their head back.

" I just want it to be over already!" They moaned.

" She literally just transferred over on Monday. She may not have as much money as you all but she is rich in her passion for dancing. Please welcome Hikari and her dance group!" The host said trying to get the crowd to cheer along, but that didn't work out very well. A girl walked onto the stage with 4 other guys. They guys all had mikes hooked on and they dressed in black clothing. Tamaki looked at the girl and she also had a mike hooked on, black cargo pants, a black shirt that looked awfully like a sports bra or a tub top, a purple hoody that wasn't zipped up, a black hat and gloves. He wasn't particularly sure how to make her first impression.

They took their positions and the crowd waited. Once the music started the girls started to scream and Tamaki saw the girl laugh a little at it. Her and the boys began to dance and everyone was blown away. She would make an amazing addition to the Host Club! But she was a girl . . . he would figure something out. Tamaki wanted her to join so he would figure out how to. When the group began to sing the chorus, the rest of the school began to sing along.

" Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you! You don't want to loose it again, but I'm not like them! Baby when you finally get to love somebody, guess what? It's gonna be me!"

" I remember this song!" Haruhi stated.

" Yea! Me too!" The twins and Honey followed with Mori nodding in agreement.

" You're just to blind, to see. But in the end you know it's gonna be me-" The group sang, the girls screaming. Tamaki noticed the girl looking at the boys and smiling. She really did enjoy what she was doing. When the Host club looked back, they saw everyone swaying their hands to the beat of the music and singing along. From the look in his eye, Tamaki could tell that Kyoya was thinking that she should join as well. Most likely for different reasons, but still.

Friday morning Tamaki was in his car when he saw someone. He made the driver stop right next to them and he rolled down the window.

" My Princess." He started as he looked at Hikari. Hikari just looked at him, blinked, looked around to make sure that no one else was around her, then pointed to herself. " Me?" She asked. Tamaki laughed and got out of the car.

" I saw you preform last night, you truly have a gift." He said as he took her hand.

" Um, thanks."

" Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Tamaki Souh, the Prince and founder of the Host Club."

" Oh yes! I've heard of you!" Hikari smiled.

" Shall I offer you a ride to school?"

" Thank you." She said as Tamaki led her into the car before getting in himself.

" So what is it you would like?" Tamaki looked at her.

" What do you mean my princess?"

" There would only be one reason why you would off a person of my class a ride to school, and that would be because you want something from me, so what is it?" She asked. Tamaki was shocked. Man she was quick and to the point. There was no reason to hide anything now.

" Well you see, I would be honored if you were to join the Host Club my dear Hikari."

" But I thought it was guys only. Although, I did notice that you had one girl in there. The brunette, what was her name? Oh! Haruhi!" Hikari snapped. Tamaki laughed nervously and bypassed her statement.

" I was thinking you would be the one and only Hostess!" He proposed.

" Me? A hostess for the Host club?" Hikari said. Tamaki nodded and she laughed.

" I'm sorry but I would only be wasting your time. I'm not exactly popular or beautiful."

" Oh but my dear you are. After your performance last night you will be at the top and you are as beautiful as the moon shining in the night sky." Tamaki flattered as he gently grabbed her chin and moved in close. He didn't see her blush or anything like the rest of the girls. Where his charms not working on her! It was impossible! He must be dreaming!

" I appreciate the comment . . . but you say that to every girl you see. Of course, I know you created the Host Club to make women happy but comments don't work on me my prince." She simply stated. Tamaki's mouth opened wide.

" I don't mean to be rude, but it's not very special to say something like that if you throw it around like it's nothing. Oh . . . we're here."

Tamaki opened the door, walking like a statue. He did not expect that type of answer.

" Oh, Tamaki." Hikari started as she turned around. Tamaki raise his head and looked at her. " I'll stop by when I have time, if you want me to join that bad then I will." She said before walking off. Tamaki instantly smiled and jumped for joy.

" Mon Ami! Mon Ami!"

Hikari heard him cheering and smiled to herself. What a dork of a prince he was.

Hikari opened the door and she was blinded by a light with rose petals floating around.

" Ah new costumer?" Tamaki asked. " Fallen for my charms now have you?"

" Uh, no not exactly. You told me to drop by." Hikari corrected. Tamaki hid off in the corner and cried by her comment.

" Woah, took the boss down." Kaoru stated.

" Then again it's not that hard to." Hikaru added in, making Tamaki crawl farther into his corner.

" So why did he tell you to drop by Hikari?" Haruhi asked her.

" Well he said something about being a hostess, but I don't think I'll fit in that well." Hikari admitted as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets.

" That would be a great idea! Hikari you would be perfect! You're so pretty and talented that you would make an amazing hostess!" Honey gasped.

" Yea, maybe you can bring in guys." Haruhi smiled.

" I don't even have enough money to afford a uniform and besides, I don't prefer to wear the girl outfit anyways, it doesn't suit me that well." Hikari admitted.

" I know! How about –"

" We ask our mom to design something for you!" Hikaru said as he finished Kaoru's sentence.

" I don't want your mom to go through trouble to make me a uniform. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to afford one anyways."

" Relax! It'll be free as long as you join the Host Club." The twins continued as they put a arm around her shoulders.

" If you say it'll work out then yea, I'll join. Besides, it'll be nice to have another girl with me." She smiled as she looked at Haruhi. Haruhi just smiled back, not denying anything.

" Yeah, it'll be nice." She answered with a smile.

" Hikari!" The twins shouted. Hikari turned around and watched them run up to her.

" Come on! We got to get going!" They said as they grabbed her by the arm and ran. Hikari caught her almost face planted and tripped over her feet multiple times before she was thrown into a room and handed a bag.

" Hurry! Change into it! We want to see!" They said through the curtain. Hikari blinked for a moment and looked into the bag. She shrugged and slid of her school back and began to change out of her clothes.

" Ok! I'm done!" She said as she stepped out. The Host Club gasped at her. The twins mother had made a jacket just like theirs, only it was more form fitting, a black skirt and stockings.

" It's perfect!" the twins gasped. Hikari looked down and twirled a little.

" Not bad." She smiled. " So what do you do here?"

" Make everyone smile!" Honey said as he held up his bunny." Did you want to hold Usa-chan?"

Hikari smiled and knelt down to his height. " I'd love to."

Honey smiled and handed her his bunny." Take good care of Usa-chan!" He said. Hikari nodded and Honey jumped onto Mori's back.

" Although, we didn't have time to post that you were apart of the Host Club last night so you may not have any costumers." Kyoya warned.

" It's ok, I'll just watch and take notes." Hikari said.

" Right, so now, the Host Club is open for business!" Tamaki announced.

At first, a lot of girls were confused why Hikari was there, but then they were basking in her glory and wanted an appointment with her as soon as they found out what had happened.

" Hikari you are so good at dancing!" A girl squealed.

" Thanks."

" And it's amazing how you can stay in sync with those boys too! How long have you guys been dancing together?"

" Since I was 8."

" Oh wow! That's so cool! I wish I could dance like you, I'm not very good." Another girl admitted.

" It just takes practice that's all. It's never to late to do something you want to do." Hikari stated. The girls looked at her for a moment.

" Yea but sometimes it just might take to long to do. I've always wanted to be a baker, but my parents say no."

" I've always wanted to be a painter."

" And I've always wanted to be a computer programmer but my parents want me to be in the medical field." A girl sighed. Hikari tightened her grip on Usa-chan and pulled her even closer into her.

" You're parents shouldn't hold you back from achieving your dreams. " She started, catching the girls' interest.

" Yea but they are paying for me to go to college-"

" You are going to school for you, not for them. I'm not saying to be a brat and demand everything, but make a point to them that this is your life, not theirs. You have to do what you strive to do and work for it, if you don't – " She paused for a moment, tightening her grip on Usa-chan again." You'll regret it."

The girls sighed. " I wish I was like you. Your parents let you dance and I could tell by the look on your face when you do dance that it's something you want to do."

" Don't say that. Don't act like you know me." Hikari growled. The girls were confused. " My parents didn't like me, they didn't like what I did. They wanted me to be little miss perfect Barbie doll. They always made me sit down and study, that's why I can't sit still for long. That's why I dance. If you think they would be happy if they saw me now then they would scream and shout at me. If I wanted to dance they would make me listen to classical music and dance in a ball gown with a strange boy I didn't even know; and when they would catch me dancing the way I wanted they would ground me. All I had to do was sit there and be perfect, I was never aloud to be who I was and who I wanted. That's why I act the way I am now. I'm doing what I wanted to do when I was a little kid."

The girls stayed quiet for a moment and Hikari turned her head for a moment.

" I apologize for acting like this." She stated. " I just get upset when what happened to me when I was younger happens to other people."

" Hikari, you are my role model!" They gasped. Hikari looked up at them surprised and confused.

" You're so strong and independent. I'm going to start being like that!" They promised. " I'm definitely going to request you every time I come into the Host Club!" They said before wishing Hikari good bye before walking out.

" Not bad newbie." The twins said as they put a hand on her shoulder. " Looks like you may be just as good as the boss."

Tamaki looked at the tea in his cup. After overhearing what Hikari had just said, he suddenly had a whole new picture painted for her. He wasn't sure on what it was, but he knew what it was something . . . big


	2. Chapter 2

" Nice job Hikari!"

Hikari smiled and wiped off her neck with a towel as she gave her team member a high five. " Thanks, you did really good too Kai." Kai smiled.

" Hello! What are we chopped liver?!" Her other team mate asked her. Hikari laughed and gave them a hug.

" You guys did good like always. You know, I just think you just say things to fish for compliments Katsu." Katsu crossed his arms and looked the other way. " Pft, I don't know what you're talking about."

" Liar! You just want to hear Hikari compliment you!"

" Shut up Seji! You too Sho!"

Sho just laughed and messed up Katsu's hair." Oh relax, I think we all want to hear Hikari complement us. "

Hikari laughed and picked up her bag before walking towards the door.

" Only you guys and your roleplay. Well I got to go home and finish up homework. Great practice and thanks again for dancing with me at school!" She said as she jogged out the door. The boys stood there and watched her run out and down the street. There was a moment of silence before Sho spoke up.

" How long will it take for her to realize that we aren't joking?"

" I'm not sure but I hope it's soon, I don't think I can take this much longer." Katsu stated.

" I don't think she ever will unless we say it to her." Seiji continued.

" You're right. She only wants to see us as friends, but we want her to chose one of us and become more. It's going to take her a while to comprehend our hinting." Kei said.

" But with her going to that new school I'm going to take it up a step. I saw how all those pretty boys where looking at her when we were on stage. I'm not going to loose to some rich boy whose thick headed. If you guys won't make your move then I will." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari sat there with the rest of the Host Club, holding Usa-chan again because Honey said that it had made Usa-chan happy when she did.

" I think I've figured out what type Hikari is." Tamaki started," The Passionate type."

" I suppose it suits her." Haruhi said as she looked at Hikari.

" Hey Hikari." Kaoru started. " Who where those boys on stage?"

" Oh! Those are my best friends, they've been with me since I was little. We are our own dance crew." Hikari explained.

" So you must be close with them huh?" Hikaru said as he watched Tamaki freeze out of the corner of his eyes.

" Yeah, I guess."

Tamaki tensed up even more but he didn't say anything.

" Do you ever wonder about dating one of them?" Tamaki's grip on the chair arm tightened so much that it almost broke it in half.

" No, I mean they are special to me but I wouldn't be able to withstand dating one of them."

" What about dating someone else?"

" Depends on who you're talking about."

" Maybe a certain blonde hair, pur-"

" Haruhi I hear that there is a commoner fair going on tomorrow." Tamaki interrupted. " I say we all go!"

" Commoner?" Hikari echoed.

" That's what they call everything within our price range." Haruhi explained. Hikari chuckled.

" So how about it?"

" I think it'll be fun." They all agreed.

" Then it's settled! We are going to go the commoner fair tomorrow!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Honey ran around and spun in circles, looking at everything.

" Look at all the rides here!" He squealed. " Haruhi! Hikari! Go on that one with me!"

The girls looked up at a ride where you laid down on your stomach and went around in a circle while going up and down. * Lol sorry, I don't know the names XP*

" Come on!" He said as he grabbed their wrists and ran towards the line.

" Guys come on!" The girls called back to them. The boys looked at each other then ran after them with a smile on their face.

Honey managed to get past the height requirement and laid down in between Hikari and Haruhi.

" Oh my god I'm way to big for this ride." Hikari stated.

" My feet are dangling over by a mile and it hurts!"

Haruhi laughed, understanding what she was getting at.

" So you ready Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked. He nodded.

" And you get to look at Tamaki's, Mori's and Kyoya-sempai's butt." Hikari pointed out. Honey scrunched up his nose and the girls laughed. The ride began to move and Honey laughed, loving the feeling of the tickle in his tummy. There were a few times where Haruhi and Hikari had a mini heart attack since they were scarred that they were going to hit the next ride over, but they had fun. After that ride, they were dragged onto another, then another and another until they felt like they were going to burst.

" Honey-sempai, how about we take a rides for awhile?" Tamaki stated. Honey whined.

" How about we go in the fun house? And we can make it a race, we'll go into teams and the first team out wins." Hikari suggested. Honey nodded in agreement.

" I say me, Mori and Haruhi. Then the twins and then Tama-chan and Hikari!" he ordered. Everyone nodded and set up.

" You ready my Prince?" She asked Tamaki. Tamaki blushed and nodded. The teams all lined up next to each other and got ready. First off was a mirror maze and there where many ways to go in. They counted off and then headed out.

" My Prince! This way!" Hikari shouted. Tamaki tried to follow her, but mistook her reflection in the mirror as her and ran into it. Hakari turned around and laughed as she knelt next to him.

" A-are you ok?" She asked as she continued to try to hide her laughter. Tamaki looked up at her and smiled.

" I'm fine." He said as she helped him up.

" Alright, lets go." She said, still laughing a little bit as she continued on. Hikari grabbed his hand and made her way quickly through the mirror maze. Once they made it out, they saw the twins running towards them and they raced up the stair case. Next was a spinning tunnel.

" You ready?" She asked him. Tamaki nodded with a smile and they raced in. They both began to laugh as hard as they could as they continued to stumble through the tunnel as fast as they could seeing how the twins where right on their tail. They crawled their way out and next was a platform they had to cross while it shook. They continued to laugh as they made their way across. At the end they saw Kyoya and his team running towards the end and they ran as fast as they could with the Twins coming close behind. At the end, they all ended crossing the line at the same time. Hikari was laughing as hard as she could, holding her stomach and kneeling down.

" Oh my god that was hilarious! " She said, trying to catch her breath. " I-I felt so bad for Tamaki, he ran into one of the mirrors!"

" Don't feel bad, I think half of us did." Haruhi commented with a laugh.

" Hey, I didn't expect to see you here Hikari." The group turned around and saw Hikari's dance crew walk up.

" What are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked.

" What? You don't want to see us?" Sho asked." Feeling the love."

Hikari laughed and hugged them all. " Everyone, this is Sho, Seiji, Kai and Katsu. You guys, this is Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru, Honey and Tamaki." She introduced.

" Nice to meet you all." Seiji smiled kindly." I hope that our Hikari has been treating you well."

" She has indeed." Tamaki smiled back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kai sending him a glare and it irritated him.

" So Hikari what are you doing here? You're not much or a ride person." Katsu asked.

" Well Tamaki wanted to go so I figured why not?"

" Yet you won't go with us?" Kai asked with a little bit of a growl. Hikari gave him a look that shot his growl right back to him.

" You never invite me." She shot back.

Sho and the other two began to sense Kai's jealousy and anger raging and decided that it was time to move a long before things got out of hand.

" Well we should get going. Come on Kai, lets leave." They pushed. Kai gave Tamaki one last hard glare before moving on.

" No man should talk to you like that." Tamaki stated as he watched them off.

" I don't know what his problem is. He's been acting like that lately and it's getting really annoying." Hikari sighed.

" He's an amazing dancer but sometimes he just lets his jealousy get the best of him. Anyways, lets forget that. How about we get something to eat?"

Everyone smiled and nodded. Hikari stood there for a moment and continued to watch her dance crew walk off. Kai stopped and looked back at her. She saw his eyes soften and he looked down before turning and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai sat there in the dance studio, thinking about what had happened a few days before. It was just so frustrating. He loved Hikari so much, but he knew that she would be falling for someone else if he didn't act fast. Then what had happened at the fair didn't exactly help any. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He heard the door open and looked over to see Hikari looking at him. She looked at him for a moment before walking in and throwing her bag down.

" I hope you don't mind but I'm practicing." She said as she started to stretch.  
>" I don't." Kai answered. She stayed quiet and continued to stretch. He looked at the floor and swallowed.<p>

" Look I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to snap at you." He started.

" It's fine." She answered, still clearly upset.

" No it's not. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just . . . seeing you going to a new school and everything makes me worry that I'm going to loose you. " He explained as he sat in front of her. Hikari looked up at him for a moment.

" You're not going to loose me I'll always be by your side. "  
>Kai looked down at the ground and mumbled under his breath, " Just not the way I want you to be."<p>

" What was that?" She asked.

" Nothing, look I have to go. I'll see you later." He said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Just then Sho caught the door and looked at Kai run as he walked in.

" What's up with him?" He asked as he flopped his bag down and sat next to her.

" I don't know." Hikari said as she continued to stretch. " He apologized and I accepted then he ran out."

Sho's eyes drifted down to the ground at the realization of why his friend had ran out.

" Hey, you want to try something different?" Sho asked.

" Sure, what is it?"  
>" I went to a Tango class."<br>" Really! The great Sho went to a Tango class! This must be a miracle! I thought he refused to do any other dance besides hip hop!" Hikari joked. Sho laughed and stood up.

" If it means getting close to you my dear then I will do it." He winked. Hikari rolled her eyes and stood next to him in front of the mirror.

" So what do I do instructor?" She asked. Sho smiled and began to lead her through a routine. Oh my god was she sexy! He never realized how well she could dance until now, well he knew that she was an amazing dancer, but he didn't expect her to be this good.

" Shall we try it with music?" He asked.  
>" Why not?"<p>

Sho pulled out his music player, plugged it in, and played the song. Hikari ran the head through her head and felt the beat pulse through her veins, like every time she danced. When they were in their finished position, Sho felt the urge to just reach in and kiss her right then and there, but he held back for her sake. Although, he wasn't sure how much longer he could.

" So . . . Hikari. . . "

" So . . . .Sho . . . " Hikari mimicked playfully.

" My parents had entered me into a tango competition and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?" He asked.

" I knew there was a reason to why you taught me the dance." Hikari smirked." Yeah, I'll be your partner."

" Really!"  
>" Yea, why wouldn't I be?"<p>

" I don't know, I just thought that maybe you would say no." Sho shrugged. " It's this Saturday, and you can bring friends if you want. There is a charity dance afterwards where people can dance with the winners and the money goes to the Jr. Dance academy."

" Sweet! That sounds amazing!" Hikari cheered. " We are so going to rock this!"

Sho smiled. Just another reason to love her.

" Hey guys, can I ask you a favor?" Hikari asked the club.

" As long as it doesn't involve using money then yes." Kyoya said.

" I'm entering a dance competition and afterwards is a charity dance for the Jr. Dance club. I was wondering if you can invite as many people as you could to come dance with the winners of the competition to help build our Jr. studio." She pleaded.  
>" Yea! Of course we'll help!" Honey jumped.<p>

" After all, you have done a lot for us. It's the least we could do." The twins followed.

" Just think, when Hikari wins, I can dance with her as many times as I want!" Tamaki squealed in his head.

" Hikari we will make sure that we will bring as many people as we can and when you win I will be the first one to dance with you." He demanded. Hikari smiled.

" Alright, it's a promise."

Tamaki felt his heart melt. My god he was falling for her!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hikari peered out the curtain, looking at how many kids had came. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she closed it back up.

" Man I'm so nervous." She admitted. Sho walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

" Don't be, you look beautifully sexy right now and I know we are going to win this thing." He promised. " Then after we win, you get to dance with your little rich prince. "  
>Hikari smiled and rolled her eyes as she hugged him.<p>

" Welcoming contestants 29!" The host announced. Sho pulled her back and looked at her straight in the eye.

" You're going to do fine. I promise. Now lets go." He said. Hikari nodded and let Sho lead her out. Tamaki sat in the front row with the rest of the club and heard the twins whistle when she walked out.

" Wow she looks hot!"  
>" You will not speak about her like that in such manner!" Tamaki demanded. The twins just ignored him and watched. The music began to start and Tamaki's eyes were glued. My god, and he thought that she was good before! All the kids oohed at the sight of her and Sho dancing, hypnotized with their movements. Tamaki looked at the smile on her face and he found himself smiling as well. There was no doubt that she was going to loose.<p>

" You did it." Sho breathed as they ended. Hikari smiled.

" We did it." She corrected. Sho smiled and they both took their bows before walking off stage. She immediately ran over to her friends and sat down; her dance crew on the left and the Host Club on the right. She sat there, holding Sho's and Haruhi's hand as they waited for the results to be announce.

" In 3rd place, number . . . 8! In 2nd place . . . 17! And coming in first . . . number 29!"

Hikari covered her mouth in shock.

" We did it!" Sho said as he stood up. Hikari stood up and jumped into his arms.

" Oh my god! We actually did it!"  
>" I knew you guys would." Sieji said.<p>

" No doubt." Katsu followed.

" No doubt at all." Kai said as he stood up next to them. Hikari smiled and hugged them all. Then she turned to the Host Club and hugged them all. Tamaki almost fell when she had hugged him, but he had caught his balance and hugged her back.

" I knew you would do it, my dancing princess."

He saw her smile at the nickname and she pulled back.

" Now here's the charity dance! Please form a line with the person of the victory couple you would like to dance with." The Host said. Hikari turned to Tamaki and smiled.

" I promised my first dance to you." She said. Tamaki blushed.

" I don't know how to tango." He admitted. Hikari laughed and grabbed his hand.

" You don't have to. We can dance how ever we want to." She said as she pulled him out onto the dance floor. Music began to play and Tamaki looked at her. When he saw her smile, he smiled too and began to relax. He grabbed her hand and began to dance. She laughed and smiled the whole time, just like him. Unfortunately the dance did have to end and Honey stepped in. Tamaki stood there and watched her bent over, dancing with him, picking him up and making him laugh. Haruhi even danced with her and they had laughed too.

Seiji was very kind and polite, but at the same time he was kinda risky, just like Katsu. When Kai walked up she looked at him for a moment then smiled. Kai realized that everything between them was alright and relaxed and enjoyed his dance while he could.

Girl's from Ouran even danced with her. To everyone's surprise, even Kyoya and Mori danced with her; and the whole time she had a smile on her face.

" Hey blondie."

Tamaki turned around and saw Kai standing there.

" What is it?" He asked as he walked up to him.

" I see the way you look at Hikari, and lets just say I won't give up. I won't ever give up even when it seems like the end. I will win." Kai growled. Tamaki narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists in his pants pockets.

" You have no right to talk like winning Hikari's heart is a game." He started." And believe me sir, I will not allow Hikari's heart fall into the hands of you."

And with that Tamaki walked off claiming victory.

A WEEK LATER

" I can't believe that we raised that much money for the Jr. Studio! Thank you guys so much!" Hikari thanked.

" Anything for you for the Hostess." Tamaki smiled.

" Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?"

" Let us go to your house!" The twins suggested immediately.

" NO! " Haruhi rushed. " Don't do it Hikari, just save yourself the trouble."

" I agree with Haruhi, just please, do us all a favor." Kyoya groaned.

" Momma! How could you!" Tamaki gasped.

" Momma?" Hikari asked.

" That's what he calls Kyoya." Hikaru explained. Hikari just kinda looked at him and Hikaru just gave her the " I know " look.

" Well I don't mind, I just don't have a lot of room that's all. " Hikari admitted. " Then tomorrow we can go do what ever. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded. It was settled, sleep over at Hikari's place!


	4. Chapter 4

" Yay! We get to sleep over at Hikari's house!" Honey cheered as he jumped around.

" I figured that we all could sleep out in the living room. I have enough sheets and pillows but you guys better not make a move on me or Haruhi." Hikari warned. They all nodded quickly and promised not to do anything. Hikari smiled and finished making the beds before sitting down.

" So what do you do at one of these commoner sleep overs?" Tamaki asked.  
>" We do whatever you guys do." Haruhi explained.<p>

" I know! Let's play truth or dare!" The twins suggested."Boss, truth or dare?"  
>" Dare! I'm not scarred!" Tamaki said with a triumphant smile.<p>

" I dare you to have a mini date with Hikari right now and don't come back until we tell you to."  
>" B-but it'll be to late by the time we change and get ready!" Tamaki stalled.<p>

" It's ok, we can go out in our pajamas. It's no big deal." Hikari said as she stood up.

" Go out in our pajamas?" He echoed.

" Don't tell me you have never done that Sempai." Haruhi said in shock. Tamaki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

" It's completely normal. Everyone does it at least once in their life. Come on, I know just the place to go to." Hikari smiled as she extended a hand out to him. Tamaki sat there for a moment before taking her hand and standing up to his feet.  
>" We'll be back later!" She called as she grabbed her purse and jacket.<br>" Ok. Have fun you two lo-"  
>" Lets go Hikari!" Tamaki rushed before Hikaru could finished her sentence.<p>

" I hope you don't mind walking." Hikari said with her breath being shown in the air as she spoke.

" It's fine. I don't mind." He said, looking at her for a moment. There was silence between them but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Tamaki glanced down at Hikari's hands and went to grab it, but at the last minute he bit his lip and pulled back.

" We're here!" Hikari gasped. Tamaki turned and saw a little hole-in-the-wall Ice cream parlor.

" Come on, they have the most amazing ice cream here." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked inside. Tamaki blushed and followed her in.  
>" Hikari! My dear how ya been doing?" The cashier asked.<p>

" I'm doing great thanks for asking." She smiled.

" So what can I get ya today?"  
>" Hmmmm, I'll have a root beer float, hold the root beer and replace that with coke please." She joked. The man smiled and nodded.<p>

" And how about the young lad?" He asked as he looked at Tamaki.

" Um, I'll have the same thing." He said as he hid his face. The cashier nodded and went to work.

" What are a couple of teenagers doing out this late at night?" He asked as he opened 2 cans of coke and poured them.

" We are out on a date." Hikari smiled. Tamaki blushed even hard at the fact that she didn't say it was a dare.

" Got yourself a good looking boy here." The cashier winked as he put the floats down." You treat her well son."

" I-I will sir!" Tamaki rushed. The cashier laughed a little and turned back to Hikari.

" Don't bother to bring that money out, this is on me."  
>" Are you sure?" Hikari asked.<p>

" Absolutely. Now go enjoy yourselves." The cashier said as he pushed the floats towards them. Hikari smiled and handed one to Tamaki.

" Thanks."

" Anything for you darling."

Hikari laughed and led Tamaki to a table before sitting down.

" Is he your family?" Tamaki asked. Hikari chuckled and took a bite from her float.

" No, I'd always come in here when I was younger to get away from the family and he would always be here." She explained. " My family is as rich as could be, but I got tired of it real quick. I told them that and they said that if I didn't appreciate what I had then to get out. So they bought me a house and said to not come back until I learnt my lesson. So at least once or twice a week I would come in here and have ice cream to calm my mind."

" That's terrible! " Tamaki gasped.

" Well I was 13 so I learnt how to live on my own. Plus I had my boys who would keep my company. Then I met you guys, my life has been good to me." She smiled. Tamaki sat there for a moment and looked down at his float. He grabbed his spoon and took a bite.

" Wow, that tastes better than I thought." He commented.

" Don't tell me you have never had a float!" Hikari gasped.  
>" I've heard of them, but I've never had them."<br>" Well I'm happy to be the one to be with you when you had your first." She smiled. Tamaki looked at her for a moment then smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikari and Tamaki continued walking down the streets, talking and laughing.

" I do have one request." Tamaki started. " I want to go to your dance studio."  
>" Alright. If you say so." Hikari shrugged. She showed him to it and pulled a key out of her purse and opened the door before stepping in and turning on the lights.<p>

" It's not that big, we couldn't really afford much but it's enough to keep us on our feet." She said . Tamaki walked in and looked around. It may not have the décor that he was use to, but in his eyes it was amazing. He could hear music in his ears and could imagine Hikari dancing and laughing in his mind and it brought a smile to his lips. Outside he could hear music playing and an idea came to his mind.

" My dancing princess, may I have this dance?" He asked as he held a hand out. Hikari twirled around and looked at him for a moment. She smiled and took his hand.

" You may." She said. Tamaki smiled and placed his hand on her waist and Hikari took her position. She gently tapped the beat of the music with her foot and counted in her head. Tamaki began to lead her across the floor and swept her off her feet. Here they were, ball room dancing in their pajamas and slippers late at night. This surely was the night of their life.  
>Tamaki spun Hikari out and she switched it on him. She picked up the pace and started adding more steps into it. Tamaki looked at her moment then decided to take a chance and follow in behind. Hikari smiled and continued on. Tamaki grabbed her hand and spun her in before dipping her. She looked up at him, breathing hard to catch her breath. He looked into her eyes for a moment before pulling her back onto her feet and spinning her one last time.<p>

" Not bad, and I thought you said you couldn't dance besides ball room." She stated.

" I decided to take a chance." He explained while scratching the back of his neck nervously. They looked at each other for a moment and Tamaki combined his fingers in between hers and he brought his forehead down to hers. Both of their eyes drifted down to each other's lips and they started to move in. Just before their lips touched, Hikari's phone rang. They snapped out of their trance and Hikari answered her phone. Tamaki stood there awkwardly with his fingers touching his lips. What was he doing?!

" Hikaru said that we can go home now." She said. " It's getting late anyways, so we should hurry."

Tamaki nodded and held the door open for her. She turned towards him after locking the studio and smiled.

" Thanks for the dance, it really made my night."

Tamaki felt happiness over flood him. " Anything for my dancing princess."

" Sooooooo . . . how was it?" Everyone asked as soon as they walked through the door.

" Fun." Hikari smiled. They cheered and the twins ran up to Tamaki.

" Any action?" They whispered.

" N-no!" He said as he pushed them off of him. Everyone looked at him for a moment and turned his head, trying to hide his blush.  
>" So whose turn is it now?" He said, changing the subject as he sat down.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Seiji sat there with Katsu and Sho.<p>

" There's no way we are going to win her heart. It seems like Tamaki has won it already, even if neither of them realize it. " Seiji sighed.  
>" After seeing last night, I have to agree." Sho followed behind. " But if it makes her happy then I'm fine with pretty boy taking my place."<br>" But unfortunately, I don't think Kai is going to let that happen." Katsu said with a worried look. The other two agreed.

" We are going to have to keep a close eye on him. He doesn't know how to react in a place like this, so we are just going to have to make him realize the truth." Seiji continued. Sho and Katsu nodded and looked up at the sky. This will not be a pleasant job. Not at all.

" We better go warn pretty boy before Kai gives him some plastic surgery."

The boys made their way to the high school and down the halls until they came to a music room. They opened the door and the host club stopped their act once they realized who it was.

" What are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked.

" We need to talk to pretty boy." They said as they looked at Tamaki. He sat there for a moment and blinked before getting up and following them into the corner of the room.

" Look pretty boy, Kai is very protective when it comes to Hikari so I suggest that if you are going to win her over do it quick because Kai will only make matters worse. Big time." Sho warned.

" We may not like the idea of you guys being together, but if it makes HIkari happy then we'll help you out. So we will try to hold Kai off as much as we can but he is a determined boy and is use to getting what he wants. So if he causes you trouble we apologize in advance. But we will only help you if you treat our HIkari with respect and always make her smile. If you break her heart once we will have a talk." Katsu continued.  
>" Yeah, she may not admit it, she may not even know it, but you hold a very special place in her heart. So don't abuse it ok pretty boy?" Seiji asked as he patted Tamaki on the shoulder. Tamaki looked at him and nodded.<p>

" Alright, thanks guys."

" No problem, if it makes Hikari happy then we are willing to do anything. Now you guys take care." They said as they walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki was walking down the school halls, seeing Hikari at her locker.

" My prince, what are you doing here?" she asked. Tamaki smiled. She never did call him by his name.

" I'm walking out to my driver, what about you?"  
>" Grabbing my books for homework. I gotta study for the tests tomorrow."<br>" Wait . . . Tests?"

Hikari blinked at him.

" Yea we have a history and math test tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot."

Tamaki began to panic.  
>" Oh no! What am I going to do! I'm going to fail, I don't know what to do! I don't understand what the teachers were saying!"<br>" My prince, calm down –"  
>" I'm never going to be able to study enough in one night!"<br>" My prince –"  
>" I'm going to fail!"<br>" MY PRINCE!" Hikari shouted. Tamaki stopped his running around and looked at her. " Please calm down. If you don't understand then I'll help you."

" R-really!" He gasped as his face lit up. Hikari nodded.

" YAHOO!"  
>Hikari rolled her eyes with a smile and closed her locker door.<br>" Come on you dweb." She joked as she started down the hall with Tamaki skipping happily next to her. He definitely was a ball of joy. Then again, that was just Tamaki. She had heard what had happened when he was younger, how he was a love child,; but as sad it maybe, she was happy it happened. If it didn't Tamaki wouldn't be his true self like he was now.

" Who's place did you want to go to? You can come over to mine, but it's really quite." Hikari explained as they stood in front of Tamaki's limo.

" Then we shall study at my place! Come on!" He said as he pulled her into his limo. She sat there and looked around. The last time she had been in here she didn't really take the time to look around. She sat there with her bag in her lap and looked out the window. Tamaki began to think about how she said that it was quite at her place. Just the fact that her parents did that for her made his anger boil. She was like Haruhi, she grew up without anyone and without anyone there. Her dance crew tried to help her but she didn't let them.

He watched the way she looked out the window. Hikari didn't have money to throw around and to use on vacations. He knew exactly what his thank you gift would be for her.

" Hikari." He started.

" Yeah?"  
>" How long has it been since you've been out of town?"<br>" Me? Um, a while. Why?"

" How would you like to go on a mini vacation after testing?"  
>" I can't accept something like that!" She gasped.<p>

" Please Hikari. You've done a lot for me and I now I would like to make it up. For me?" He said as he gave her the puppy dog eyes while holding her hand. Hikari felt herself melting under his look and gave in.

" Alright, but nothing fancy." She sighed. Tamaki smiled and hugged her.

Hikari walked in the front door with Tamaki leading her.  
>" This place is huge!" She gasped.<p>

" Miss Hikari, welcome." The maids smiled. " May I get you something to drink?"

" Water if you could?"  
>" Of course. I will be right back." And with that the maid left. She looked over to Tamaki with her mouth dropped open, making him laugh.<p>

" My dear you act as if you've seen a ghost." He chuckled.

" You live here!" She asked. " This place is like a castle!"  
>Tamaki laughed again and began to walk up the stairs. " Come on and I'll show you to my room."<p>

Hikari nodded and ran after him.

Tamaki's room was huge, just like the rest of the house. But it was beautiful.

" Make yourself comfortable." He stated as he sat down on a couch.

" My goodness you'll make your wife happy." Hikari stated as she sat in a chair. " But you're more likely to get into a relationship with someone who already has money."

Tamaki felt his heart sink. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. His father and grandmother were most likely going to make him marry someone with money, no matter what he wanted.

Hearing Hikari thank the maid for her water was what brought him back down to earth.

" So, shall we start?" She asked. Tamaki faked a smile and nodded. Hikari opened her book and moved next to him. He looked at her for a moment, shook his head, and started focusing. He didn't want to waste her time.

So they studied and studied, skipping dinner and having snacks brought up to them. Tamaki could tell that Hikari started relaxing a little and started to ease up when it came to asking for something. They stayed up late, until 3 in the morning. Hikari excused herself to use the restroom. After getting lost for a little bit, she finally found her way back and there was Tamaki sleeping with his head on the table. She smiled and knelt next to him.

" I thought the roles were supposed to be switched." She said to herself as she picked Tamaki up in her arms and carried him over to his bed. She gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him, making sure not to wake up.

" You'll do great." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the temple. Hikari quickly cleaned up and took all the dishes down to the kitchen, making sure not to wake anyone. There she quickly washed and dried everything before putting everything away. She put her shoes back on, slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag before going to reach for the front door handle.

" My dear where are you going this late at night?"

Hikari turned around and saw a maid there.

" Thank you for letting me come over. I'm sorry if I was a bother." She spoke. The maid smiled and walked closer.

" I should be the one thanking you." The maid corrected. Hikari looked at her confused. " The first day Tamaki met you, I could tell something in him had changed. He seemed to have self confidence instead of acting like having it. I asked him why the sudden change and he just looked at me with a huge smile and said ' I met a dancing princess' You should hear how he talks about you, never a doubt or flaw. When I was finally able to meet you, I can now understand why he is always so happy. Thank you for being able to bring that side out of Tamaki my dear. We've tried for years, but no one has been able to do it." She explained. Hikari smiled with each word. She lowered her head and tightened her grip on her bag.

" He should know what good he's done for me." She said as a tear fell. " He's done so much for me, and he doesn't even know it."

The maid smiled and put an arm around her.  
>" Come on child, lets get a bed set up for you. There's no need for a pretty girl like you to go wondering around on the streets at this time of morning."<p>

The maid gave Hikari a room and night clothes to change into to use for the night. Hikari thanked her and climbed into bed. She laid there and realized that no matter how much she were to stretch, she'd never be able to reach the end of the bed. She rolled onto her side and realized how lonely and abandoned she felt. There was too much room. Now she could see why Tamaki was so clingy to people. Even when he slept he felt alone.

Hikari flashed back into a dream. She sat there, watching her younger self ballroom dancing with a strange boy in a dress that she hated. Her father yelling at her that she wasn't doing anything right and that she never would unless she got her useless dreams out of her head. Images flashed through her head and she began to tremble.  
>" Never again will you be allowed to dance unless it is ballroom! You shall no longer waste your time on that non-sense you call dancing! You shall sit and study like how a lady should!"<br>Hikari heart pounded and even in her sleep, she could hear the wind hollowing out side. She began to imagine her father and mother seeing her now and how they would say that they were ashamed to have a child like her to carry on the name of the family, how they would take away her dancing completely, Sieji, Katsu, Sho, and Kai would be banned from seeing her, how she would be forced to quite Ouran high and leave without a word. She would have to leave everything . . . everyone.

Hikari jolted herself up right and forced herself out of the dream. She sat there quietly, not doing anything. The more she thought about it, the more scarred she became. Hikari hid her face in her hands and tears started to fall. The room was so dark . . . so lonely and cold. She just couldn't take it anymore.

So she flew the covers off, wrapped a blanket around her and slowly opened her bedroom door. Hikari made sure that no one was up and snuck down the hall. After passing a few doors, she opened one to her right and peeped her head in.

" My prince?" She whispered. No answer. She quietly stepped in and walked up to his bed. Hikari grabbed the blanket tighter with one hand and knelt down next to him.

" You're such a dork." She laughed as she watched him sleeping as he was sprawled out across the bed. She rested and arm on his bed and laid her head on top of it. She stayed like that for a moment, listening to his faint snore. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

" Only my prince." She smiled while closing her eyes


	6. Chapter 6

When Tamaki woke up, he felt something warm against him. He opened his eyes and saw Hikari snuggled against him with his arm around her. He felt himself blushing and began to panic.  
>" What am I going to do! When she wakes up, she's going to kill me!" He thought in his head. Hikari groaned and scooted closer to him, burying her head into his chest. Tamaki looked at the clock and noticed that he still had an hour until they had to get up and to get ready to go to school, so he closed his eyes and snuggled against Hikari before falling back asleep again.<p>

Tamaki helped Hikari out of the car and closed the door.

" Thanks again for the help last night. I feel really confident now." He smiled.

" No problem, that's what I'm here for."

They began to hear whispers and noticed people starring at them. They looked at each other with a confused look. What had they done?

" Excuse me, but are you guys going out?" A girl asked as she walked up to them. Tamaki blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously, " N-no we are just friends."

" Aw what a shame! You two make such a cute couple!" She whined. " Oh well, maybe we can convince you guys to get together!" She smiled before running off. Hikari looked at Tamaki and chuckled.

" Come on lets go, we've got a test to take."

" HIKARI! I PASSED!" Tamaki cheered as he ran down the hall. Hikari turned around and Tamaki hugged her while picking her up and twirling her around.

" I got a hundred percent! " he said with a smile.

" I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it." Hikari said, exchanging his smile. " You know what this calls for?"  
>" What?"<br>" Ice cream. How about I treat you to some tonight. " She suggested.

" Can we go in our pajamas?" Tamaki asked with his puppy dog eyes. Hikari laughed and nodded.

" Yes, we can go in our pajamas. Now we better get to the host club before they start wondering."

Tamaki laughed and followed Hikari down the hall like a little kid in a candy store.

" Hey baby girl, what can I get you?" the cashier asked as Hikari and Tamaki walked into the ice cream store.

" The regular." She smiled. " Tamaki?"

" The same."  
>" Alright, two regulars coming up." He said as he got to work. " There you go, on the house."<br>" Thanks." Hikari smiled as she paid him.  
>" So Hikari, where would you like to go for your vacation?" Tamaki asked as he took a bite of his ice cream as they sat down.<p>

" You were serious about that?" She asked.

" Of course! So where do you want to go my dancing princess?"

" You don't have to take me on a vacation. It's really expensive."

" You've done so much for me and the club, I think you deserve a vacation."

" My prince, being with you and the club and my boys are all I need." Hikari smiled. The cashier watched Tamaki blush and take another bite of his ice cream. He just smiled and continued to clean up.

" Oh and I'm sorry if I bother you last night." Hikari continued on as she took another bite.

" Ah no, it's ok. I was just startled a little that's all. "  
>" I'm sorry, I just got scarred and ran to your room. " She explained.<p>

" Why were you scarred?" Tamaki asked.

" I had a nightmare. I started to dream about the bad memories of my childhood then I had a dream where you and everyone else where take away from me and I was all alone. It just really scarred me."  
>" Hikari you did the right thing by coming into my room. You should have just waken me up, you know I wouldn't have cared if you did. Next time please wake me up." He said as he set his hand on top of hers. Hikari smiled.<p>

" I wanted you to get your sleep."

Then something hit Tamaki. " Hikari, do you have nightmares a lot when you're home alone?"  
>Hikari looked at him and go t quiet for a moment. " Yea, I do. Then I get up and go to the studio and one of the boys will meet me there if it's bad enough, other wise I just stay up and watch T.V. until I fall back asleep."<br>Tamaki frowned.

" Hikari, if you ever have a nightmare please don't hesitate to call or come get me. You promise?"  
>Hikari nodded. " Thank you Tamaki."<p>

" Anything for my dancing princess." He smiled. She had finally used his name.

" So tomorrow night is the one night where the Host Club is open to the public!" Tamaki announced. " We shall do whatever we can to make everyone happy!"  
>Hikari sat there and felt her stomach turn and drop. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far the night was going good, but Hikari just knew that something bad was going to happen. And her thoughts were confirmed when Tamaki's grandmother walked through the door.

" Tamaki, this is Éclair. You shall be escorting her to the ball tomorrow." She demanded. Tamaki looked at Hikari and she gave him the same look.

" Yes . . . grandmother."

Éclair and Tamaki started to walk by Hikari, until Éclair stopped them. She looked at Hikari and raised her glasses.

" You . . . are pathetic." She snorted.

" And you . . . " Hikari started, raising pretend glasses, " Are fake."

Éclair gave her look and Hikari just stood there.

" Please, don't hesitate to leave your highness." She continued as she bowed . Éclair snorted and turned on her heels before stomping away. Hikari just watched her, cursing in her mind. Then she turned to Tamaki and he looked at her with a sad look.

" Hikari, I wanted to ask you to the ball tomorrow but –"  
>" It's fine. It was under you grandmother's orders and you had no choice." She said with a fake smile. " I'll be back, it looks like we are getting low on the drinks." She continued before turning and walking away. Tamaki went to chase after her, but a hand stopped him.<p>

" My dear, I wish to hear you play piano for me." Éclair whispered to him. Tamaki stood still before turning and following her to the music room.

Éclair sat there and listened to Tamaki play the piano, but one thing was on her mind. More like one girl.

" Tamaki dear, I must tell you something." She started. " You have to get over that Hikari girl, she's pathetic."

Tamaki stopped playing.  
>" I mean do you see her? She's a commoner darling! Surely you must be dreaming."<br>" Don't talk about her like that." Tamaki snapped as he walked towards her. " She is amazing in everything way I can think of."

" But dear, what would your grandmother say when she found out you've fallen for a commoner?" She asked. " How about you marry me instead? If you don't I may just have to contact your beloved's parents and show them what she is really like." She continued as she pushed him down onto the couch and crawled on top of him.  
>" Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to get off of my prince."<br>Éclair and Tamaki looked up and saw Hikari standing there.

" Oh but haven't you heard? We are engaged! Isn't that right hunny?"  
>Hikari looked down at Tamaki and waited. He didn't want Hikari's parents to take away everything she had. That was the last thing he wanted for her.<p>

" Yes . . . it's true." He whispered. Hikari stayed silent for a while and tightened her hands into fists.

" Then I'm happy for you two, but still I must ask for you two to either stop or get a room. One of the two. Either way, I'm happy." She growled. Eclair looked at her for a moment and shrugged before getting off of Tamaki

" Alright, I will grant the commoner one wish."  
>" Look here missy, you have no right to be calling me commoner and treating me with such disrespect. We are the same level of power, no more, no less. So don't you expect me to bow down to you because you have more money than me." Hikari growled in her face. Eclair smirked.<p>

" But I do have the power to buy out your pretty little dance studio. As in tomorrow it will start being torn down and built back up to be something bigger and better."

" You keep your filthy paws off my home. If you don't you will regret ever meeting me, filthy tramp." Hikari warned before walking out of the room. She turned around and forced a smile on her face.

" Enjoy your night . . . my prince." She said before walking out the room.

" Hikari!" Tamaki shouted as he went to run after her.

" Tamaki dear! Where are you going?" Éclair as she caught him by the arm.

" How lifeless can you be?" He asked her. Éclair looked at him for a moment.  
>" I can't believe I'm forced to marry someone like you." He said before ripping his arm out of her grip and running off.<p>

" Hikari! Hikari where are you!" Tamaki shouted as he ran down the streets.

" No! Don't touch me Kai!"  
>Tamaki stood there for a moment and felt his anger spike. He ran to the dance studio and slammed the door open.<p>

" Get your hands off of her!" He demanded as he ripped Kai from her and slammed him into a wall. " You ever touch her again you'll be dead. You understand me?"  
>" It's your damn fault her heart is broken! It was because of pretty boys like you I knew this would happen!" Kai shouted back.<p>

" You have no reason to talk like you know everything that's going on. It's either I marry a woman that's a stranger to me, or I don't and have everything ripped from Hikari's hands. Which one do you prefer!"  
>" Neither of them! She wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't of met you!"<br>" At least I don't force her into kissing me! How can you do that to a woman who doesn't deserve to be man-handled! How can you even live with yourself? Just disrespect to all of man-kind. Now get out of here before I really get pissed." Tamaki growled. Kai looked at him straight in the eyes before turning to the door.

" Hikari . . . I'm sorry." He said before running down the street. Tamaki stood there, letting his anger calm down. Suddenly he heard his phone go off and he answered it.

" Hello?"  
>" Tamaki? I'm scarred . . . I'm having a nightmare . . . and I can't wake up." Hikari cried. Tamaki turned towards her and watched her looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.<br>" Hikari." He whispered as he hugged her. " Hikari, I'm so sorry. I promise, I will fix everything. Just don't give up yet."  
>" I-I won't. I'm just scarred." She continued to cry.<br>" Come on, let's take you home." He said as he picked her up and carried her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki walked home, holding Hikari in his arms. Rain began to pour down, leaving them soaking wet when they stepped into his house.  
>" What happened!" The maids gasped as he walked in.<p>

" My god you two are soaking wet!"  
>" She's asleep. Will one of you please dry her and give her dry clothes as well. Put her in my bed when you are done and please wash her uniform. She's been through a lot tonight." Tamaki ordered. The maids just nodded and went to work. He watched Hikari being carried off, shivering from fear and coldness. How dare Éclair do such a thing. If it weren't for a fact that everything Hikari had was in danger, he wouldn't agree to marry.<p>

Trying to get his anger pushed aside, he loosened his tie and began to walk up to his room to change clothes and to dry off.

He sat there on his bed, thinking of ways to fix all of this, but either way seemed like he was screwed.

" Mr. Souh, she's all set to go." A maid said as she peeped her head in.

" Good, bring her in." He said. Hikari slowly showed herself. Just by looking at her, Tamaki could tell that she had gone through a lot.

" Hikari." He mumbled as he walked up to her. She didn't even respond and continued to look down at the ground.

" Thank you." He nodded at the maid. She nodded and turned before walking away. They both stood there for a moment, the rain pounding outside. The room was so dark.

" Hikari, I'm so sorry I put you through this. I promise I will fix everything." He promised. Hikari just reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his pajama shirt. She slowly began to walk towards him and her arms wrapped around his waist. Tamaki stood there for a moment shocked, feeling part of his shirt get wet.

" No. I'm fixing this. This isn't your fault. It's about time that I show everyone what I can do." She mumbled. Even with as scarred and shaken up she was, her voice was so solid and even. Just as he imagined, Hikari was more than a girl, she was something . . . big.

In the morning, was woken up by a rush.  
>" Mr. Souh! Hikari as ran off!" A maid rushed.<p>

" What! Where did she go?" Tamaki asked as he jolted himself up.

" She said something about going home then to a dance studio."  
>Tamaki eyes widened and he quickly dismissed the maid so he could get dressed. Today was the day that they were going to destroy the dance studio. How could he not expect it?<p>

He ran down to the dance studio, still dressing along the way. When he finally made it, he saw Éclair standing there with everyone else.

" Éclair! What are you doing?" He asked as he walked up.

" Well I bought the studio, I'm doing what I want with it."

" You can't do that."  
>" And why not? She has the money, so why not?" Tamaki's grandmother asked as she stepped forward.<p>

" Because we won't let her!"

They all turned around and they saw little kids dressed up in hip hop outfits walking toward them.

" You guys just bug off. Who allows kids your age to wear something like that?" Éclair snorted.

" Our parents! And they taught us one thing, to not take other people's dreams away like you!" One girl shot back. Tamaki's grandmother gave them a look.

" What you need is a spanking and a lesson on manners."

" What you need is a lesson not to mess with us!"

" And what are you going to do?"  
>" We are going to dance!"<p>

Everyone besides Tamaki laughed.

" This is what my daughter gets involved in? No wonder why we don't even like to call her our daughter."

Tamaki turned and saw a man there. Just by looking at him he knew who he was.

" Besides, what can a couple of dancing brats do to us?" He asked.

" You better watch it! The senior dancers are coming and they'll open a can of woop-butt!" The kids continued to threaten. Everyone besides Tamaki laughed again, making the kids all the more angry.

" You better believe them."  
>Tamaki looked up and saw Kai standing there.<p>

" We may not have as much money as you –" Sho said as he showed himself.

" And we may not have the nicest things-" Katsu continued.

" But we do have one thing –" Seiji followed.

" And that's the passion to dance." Hikari said as she showed himself. She kept a steady look at her father. The kids looked up at them all and they gave them a wink.

" So you better watch out or we will woop your butts! " The kids finished all together. Hikari's father laughed.

" Hikari, step out of that nonsense right now." He demanded.

" No."  
>" Excuse me?"<br>" You dare disrespect your father!" Tamaki's grandmother roared. Hikari chuckled.

" I don't know who you're calling my father cause that man sure the hell isn't. A real father would encourage me to do what I love, not threaten to take everything I have away and to make me live on my own. In fact a true grandmother wouldn't talk to her own grandson with such disrespect when he gives her all the respect he has."

" How dare you!"  
>" Oh but I do dare, I'm sick and tired of playing your little games. Outside of the kids at school and the kids at the dance studio, every other person I've met has treated me like I'm trash just because I don't like the same thing they do or because I don't have as much money as they do. I've said this to Éclair and I will say it to you, we have the same amount of power. No more, no less. Just because you can afford something I can't doesn't give you the right to go around and ruining other people's lives. I'm done with it. You all may have hurt me, but I'm not letting you hurt anyone else."<p>

Before anyone could say anything, police raced down the lane with news cars behind them.  
>" What's going on!" Tamaki's father asked.<p>

" Don't you know?" Hikari asked sweetly." Where kicking your ass."

Music began to start and news reporters hopped out of the cars and students from Ouran High crowded around. Everyone looked around confused.

" You destroy us, then everyone will know. You can either stop now you can go down the hard way." Hikari threatened.  
>" Please! Like we are going to let a bunch of stupid kids take us down." Tamaki's grandmother scoffed. Hikari shrugged.<p>

" Suit yourself, the hard way it is."

Sieji started to count up to 8 and Tamaki's grandmother just looked at Hikari's daughter. The group began to dance, the crowd cheering for them. The Host club walked up next to Tamaki and watched with him. She truly was an amazing dancer. Everyone was.

" I am here in downtown in front of a hole-in-the-wall dance studio where the dancers have protested against the purchase of the building. I have had a talk with a few of the students here and say they go to school with the girl that is apart of the senior dances and say that she and the others will not let their studio be torn to shreds; and by the looks of it, they are correct." A news reporter stated. The look in Hikari's eyes made Tamaki positive that she wasn't going to give up.

Hikari danced up to Éclair and began to dance in front of her. She spun around for a moment and looked at her for a moment. Tamaki saw her whisper something to her but he couldn't make out what. He just saw Éclair look at her for a moment before Hikari backed away to go back into her dancing.

" Hikari you stop right now!" Her father shouted. Hikari ignored her and continued to dance. Honey and the twins laughed when he saw his face when she had did so. His face was even more funny when she had started to sway her hips. The kids cleared out and Hikari stepped forward with Kai and began to dance. My god, what they did were amazing. ( I was imagining the scene from the final dance in step up 2 when Andie and Chase did their solo) That really got the crowd going.

Since the ground was still wet from the rain the night before, they were able to slide and stomp in puddles to add effects. Hikari and the boys stepped up and began to dance in front of Tamaki's grandparents, Hikari's father, and Éclair, making them back up as if they were scarred. Hikari continued to sway her hips then flung her hair into her father's face.

The kids got back in and they finished dancing. The three demons stood there, listening to the crowd roaring and clapping.

" We won't loose!" The kids and Hikari and her boys said.

" Hikari get over here this instant. You have disobeyed me not to mention ruin your family's name."  
>" I'm not leaving. Do all you want, I'll call child services on you and tell them every single thing you have done to me. Then you'll see where I'll be going." She shot back as she looked over at the police.<p>

" I thought I had raised you better than to be like this."  
>" No, you raised me to be someone I wasn't. Well now I'm not going to be like that anymore. Go home and tell your wife happened today, see if I care. "<p>

" Either way, we are still buying this studio and tearing it to shreds. Lets see you and your precious dance crew dance after that." Tamaki's grandmother growled. Hikari

" We will buy back the studio." Honey said as he and Mori walked next to them.

" Us too." The twins said as they followed up with Koya and Haruhi.

" Don't forget about us." The girls from Hikari's first appointment said as they stepped up.

" And us!" More kids said.

" All of us!" all the kids roared. Hikari and the boys looked around then smiled. Then their eyes drifted down to Tamaki.

" Tamaki you go over there then you will regret it for the rest of your life. " His grandmother snapped. Tamaki stood there for a moment and began to step forward, but Éclair stopped him.

" My dear, surely you won't go against us." She said. Tamaki turned and looked at her.

" My job as the founder of the Host Club to make woman happy. But after all you've done to me and to Hikari, I'm not sure if I should even bother to make you happy. " He said. Éclair stood there with her eyes wide.

" I'm sorry." He said as he began to walk towards Hikari, his wrist slipping out of her grip.  
>" I'm sorry grandmother, but I'm not letting you take over this dance studio. " He said. Hikari's father and his grandmother flared their noses.<p>

" This is not over. You may have won this round but don't forget that you have agreed to marry Éclair, and you can't go back on your word. " His grandmother snapped before walking off with Éclair and Hikari's father.

" We did it!" Hikari cried as she hugged all her boys, giving them a kiss on the cheek, as well as the twins, Honey and Mori. She gave a hug to Haruhi then turned to Tamaki.  
>" We did it." She said with tears running down her face.<br>" No, you did it my dancing princess."  
>Hikari smiled and hugged him, almost making him fall. He smiled and hugged her back, petting her hair. After a moment she pulled back.<p>

" Hika-chan, are you crying? Why are you sad?" Honey asked. " Here, hold Usa-chan."  
>" Thank you Honey-sempai, but I'm not crying because I'm sad." She smiled as she knelt down to his height, Usa-chan in her arms.<br>" Then why are you crying?"  
>" Because I'm happy."<br>" Oh! You must be really happy!"  
>Hikari chuckled and messed up his hair. " I'm really happy."<p>

Honey smiled and she stood up, wiping away her tears. " I know just the place to go to too."  
>" Ice cream?" Tamaki asked like a little kid. Everyone laughed.<p>

" Yes my prince, I'm talking about ice cream. Now lets go!"

Everyone cheered and followed her down to her little hole-in-the-wall ice cream shop.


End file.
